The Ending to a Lie
by Fire of Eternal Glory
Summary: In the end, all of it was just a lie wasn't it?


Hello! I'm back with a brand new story which is totally going to end in a giant plot of plot twists because i like plot twists! If you want some more MikuRin, you can view my Tumblr it's ICQ-CQ

Anyways, have fun reading my little intro!

* * *

"Every new beginning comes from [Someone else's] end"

—Seneca

For a moment she was standing. The next thing she knows, she was on the ground, blood spilling out of places that they shouldn't be. The feeling of metal twisting her innards was not a pleasant one. The pain that filled her body was unbearable. Was this what it was to be dying? Sputtering blood from her mouth, the girl began to shake. She didn't want to die. But of course, nobody wants to die. Too bad life wasn't fair. In between her almost closed eyes, she could see a figure running up to her.

"Hey, wake up!" A voice called.

A pair of eyelids shot open. Breathing hard and heavy, Miku rose from her position on the ground. She was met by a pair of cerulean orbs. It was a blonde haired girl, a large white bow stuck on a headband sat atop. Looking around, Miku observed the scenery around her.

She was surrounded by flowers, and behind her, where her head had been resting, was a large tree. Had she been sleeping in the grass? Miku couldn't even remember how she got there in the first place, and she didn't know where she was. Wait. There was someone there who was staring at her as she glanced around. Looking at the stranger, they responded, "Hi, Sleepyhead."

"Um, hello..." Miku answered, wondering why she had been woken up in the first place, not that she wasn't thankful or anything to get away from that horrid dream. The adult had wide eyes as she waited for the girl to speak.

Soon she did, "Well, it's about to rain, and you were out here sleeping so i didn't want to leave you out here." The teen smiled, "The names Rin by the way." She held out her hand to Miku who was still sitting on the ground with timid eyes.

Hesitantly, Miku reached out to Rin's hand and took it. "My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune."

"Oh right. Full name. Then i'm Rin Kagamine, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miku." Rin easily pulled Miku into a standing position.

Miku's mind went to how warm Rin's hand was. She must've been freezing cold to the teen. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Rin let go of Miku's hand, leaving her back in the cold of the freezing temperature, which fortunately she hadn't noticed until now. "So, Miku. Do you live close by? I can walk you home since it might rain and I have an umbrella."

Feeling pressured, Miku asked, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know where I am... I must've hit my head or something. Where are we?" The tealette rubbed her head, feeling for any bruises that she could've gotten from possibly hitting her head.

"Amnesia? Well, this is Hokkaido," Rin replied, looking at the imminent clouds.

Miku boggled her mind for answers. This couldn't possibly be true. Why would she be in Hokkaido? "Hold on... Did you say Hokkaido?"

"Yes sir-e, this is Hokkaido."

Miku's face scrunched up, mind thinking for answers. "That can't be possible. I live in Kyoto..."

Rin's eyebrows immediately furrowed, her demeanor changing. She grabbed Miku's wrist harshly, causing the tealette to wince in pain. "So you're one of them aren't you?!" She spit out.

Frightened Miku backed up, but Rin pulled her forward. With wide eyes, the adult looked Rin right in the eyes.

"Tell me!" Rin demanded, "Are you one of them?!" She pushed Miku against the tree, bringing her face so close to Miku's that Miku could feel her breath against her face.

Heart beating out of control from being terrified, Miku responded quietly, "Who are 'them?'" Miku could only question why a random stranger that was supposedly nice was now yelling at her and screaming in her face. She had just woken up from a horrible dream and now she was getting horrible treatment from some random girl that she didn't know.

The blonde haired girl's eyes softened, her mouth opening and closing as if she was about to say something but it wouldn't come out. "I'm sorry.." She had realized what she had just done to a random stranger whom she had awakened. However, Rin never let go of Miku's wrist; she was afraid to do so. What kind of bruise would lie under that hand of hers?

Miku placed her free hand above her chest, feeling her pulsing heart start to slow.

"Well, uh..." Rin began, trying to keep them safe from an awkward situation. "Come with me, I guess."

Doubtfully, Miku followed Rin as they began to walk somewhere.

Rin had a specific destination in mind, although she wouldn't tell Miku or she might get a bit scared, or many not. Perhaps she was just being too paranoid of the situation at hand. "You need a place to stay, " She didn't question.

Swallowing tense, Miku inquired instead, "W—Where are we going?"

"To my place. That is if you don't mind," The blonde answered, not looking back at the newly named adult.

Miku wavered between saying 'yes, i do mind,' and 'no.' She could possibly be locked away in some dungeon or be abused for some unknown reason. With her heart in her mouth, Miku spoke, "That's okay."

Chills ran down her back, Rin looked back at the adult. "Are you serious? After i just probably almost broke your wrist?"

The tealette was surprised to hear something like that come out of Rin's mouth. She was prey, venturing into predator territory. "Um—A—ctually... I'm quite scared out of my mind." Miku paused, unsure of whether to continue or not. "B—But i'm sure that you're a— a nice person." No criminal would ask that sort of question if they were just going to hurt her, right? Or was that just naive thinking?

Rin frowned, her face showing guilt, "It's okay, I understand that you're scared. I did something pretty scary didn't I?" Rin nodded answering her own question.

Miku blurted out, "You're not gonna lock me up in some dungeon are you?" Her voice dyed with fright.

That made Rin laugh.

Which was surprisingly cute according to Miku's derailed train of thought.

"No, I don't have a dungeon. Though, I'm sure that even if I did, i'd bring you nowhere close to it. For sure," Rin's smile then changed, "they're not fun places to be in y'know."

Miku was afraid to ask so she didn't, and it turns out, she never would for there was no reason to. She knew by that scowl upon the blonde's face that she had probably been locked up somewhere before. "Hey— How far is your place?"

"Not too far, maybe a ten minute walk," Rin said, looking forward again.

"What were you doing out here?"

Rin cleared her throat, searching for some pretty lie that she could tell the tealette. "It was uh— because... I like to spend time out with the flowers."

Miku smiled at Rin, she didn't seem to be the kind of person who liked looking at flowers. Although she did look a bit childish with the giant bow on her head. The tealette took this free time to observe the teen. Rin was wearing a white collared shirt with short sleeves and a green tie. Although oddly, it was specked with crimson dots as if she had spilled something on it and barely tried to wash it out. She was also wearing black shorts with a belt. Strapped to it was an 'L' shaped item...

A gun?

Eyes opened in panic, Miku also saw something else. It was a dagger, hanging from Rin's belt loop. It was covered in a gooey crimson liquid that slowly rolled off and onto the ground. Crying out, Miku fell backwards, causing Rin to let go of her wrist. "What's wrong?" Rin inquired.

Miku glanced to see her wrist covered in the same liquid that both Rin's hands and dagger were covered with.

Following Miku's eyes, Rin gasped, "Wait! It's not what you think!"

"You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"If i was going to do that, don't you think that you'd be dead already? This blood is from something else... Now we need to go before they find us," Rin demanded, grabbing Miku's arm again.

Just as Miku was about to ask a question, a bang went off, and Rin's sight went fuzzy. The blonde fell over, her body slamming against the ground with nothing to comfort her body. "H—Hey! Are you okay?"

That crimson dyed liquid began to seep into the dirt below them, all coming from the now protruding hole in Rin's stomach, straight and dead on her body. "T—They'r—re here..."


End file.
